Talk:Na'vi Language
How Na'vi pass history okay, whoever says that history is recorded through song, clearly hasnt seen the movie. in the scene when they are at the tree of voices Neytiri clearly states "We can hear the voices and memories of our ancestors" AND when Jake is brought up to the main office after being caught destryoing the comera on the bulldoser, Dr. grace augestine says "they can upload and download memories" ergo, history through thier ancestors eyes, to further prove this, when a Na'Vi is burried, they are burried with "a seed from the holy tree" thus connecting their memories to Eywa. after someone connects to the tree of voices, they can see, hear, and feel the memories of the decesed. soooooo, im putting the way that i *know* it is. ^_^"Txantslusam 'Atan 04:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :No one is saying that they record history through song. You have good points, but nothing of that really confirms that the Na'vi teach history via memory transfer (which would probably be the easiest elementary school lessons ever =), I wouldn't even call it memory transfer. Passing history through songs on the other hand is a known method (Na'vi have been said to resemble native Earth tribes so it would make sense) and given that Na'vi use songs for various other things too (e.g rites and happenings) it wouldn't be unnatural to sing about their history too. In either way, both ways are speculative at best. --LuckyMan 07:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I dont think "just guessing" counts either. i know that there are some war songs and such, but the only moment of history being taught is when Naytiti tells jake of the "last shadow rider" and even then its stories, but I think it would make more sense if these stories were uploaded and downloaded by the original memory holder. even at the end of the movie Naytiri was screaming "Eywa heard you!" meaning that eywa had leared history from looking into the memories of Dr. Augustine.Txantslusam 'Atan 17:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't guessing, just speculating as we can't say for sure how they teach history. And I was referring to Survival Guide in my answer about the use of songs among Na'vi where there is some info about the use of songs. And to me it makes more sense that history is passed on by stories and/or songs. Sure they can get in touch with their ancestors but it doesn't mean that they use that link to access their memories. For all we know they may very well just use it to chat with them =P. :That "Eywa heard you!" and the meaning you gave to it is again just speculation, it is a likely answer but nevertheless just speculation as long as someone gives a direct answer. Even more it doesn't mean that Na'vi use those memories it would just mean that Eywa can access those memories. --LuckyMan 18:04, February 22, 2010 (UTC) So when Dr. Augustine says "the Na’vi can access it -- *they can upload and download* data -- *memories* -- at sites like the one you destroyed!" (tree of voices) isn't a clear indicator of the Na'Vi preforming this action? she wouldn't have known this unless she saw it for herself, wouldn't you agree?Txantslusam 'Atan 18:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :When you put two humans together you get four opinions =). There are many ways to interpret that scene too. A clear indicator would be to hear a Na'vi tell that they are doing this (or get a confirmation from Cameron). And she very well could say that without seeing it (just seeing it would be hard anyway. How can you see if someone is "downloading" a memory ;). She is a scientist so she goes by the conclusions of her studies. These conclusions may be wrong or right in reality, but to her they're right unless something pops up that offers proof otherwise. :Or it could be that as there is a crisis situation, she had to put it in layman's terms for Parker so that the war could be avoided. :Given that she did not have this information until the end of the movie one could speculate that she got this information from Jake who has first-hand information (yet again another way to interpret =). :And once again, even if they can upload and download memories (which I agree that they can, in some degree at least), it doesn't mean that they use it to teach history to their younglings. --LuckyMan 18:41, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ten i guess a good middle ground would be they share history through stories as apposed to songs or connecting to eywa, on the grounds that its actually "proven" through the movie. would you agree to that?Txantslusam 'Atan 18:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :That I would agree to. --LuckyMan 18:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Learning Na'vi when ever i click on the link to learnnavi.org it shoots me off to some "mom blog" or "try viagra" site, are we able to help that, or am i screwed? Txantslusam 'Atan 07:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :The address is http://www.learnnavi.org/ and I just checked it. MoffRebusMy Talk 09:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I guess im just not worthy then T.T; every time i click it it shoots me across the web somewhere else! Txantslusam 'Atan 16:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I am not an IT but it sounds like your browser has been infected. Check your system with some anti-malware like Spybot. If you have any relevant questions PM me so that we don't pollute the talk page. MoffRebusMy Talk 19:28, February 24, 2010 (UTC) LearnNavi dot org Kaltì! Greetings from your friends at http://learnnavi.org/! We are looking to renovate our under-utilized wiki (http://wiki.learnwiki.org/). We should have articles for every Na'vi word soon, and the proper names/things are much better suited to be part of your wiki. I was hoping to have some kind of "for more information see http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/..." on all such pages. Should we use http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki.png as your image? I was thinking we could pattern it after http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Wikisource. Please share your thoughts. --Aquatiki 14:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, if you would like to link our wiki to your Learn Na'vi wiki page, we have no problem. Maybe you want to use our latest version of our logo, which can be found here. If the other image fits better into the Wikisource template, then feel free to use it. -- 22:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you! We are having a debate about a black skin vs white skin, so I think that will determine which one we go with. --Aquatiki 01:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC)